Regret
by silumanKatak
Summary: Sosok itu menghilang namun tidak dengan penyesalannya. OiKage. cerita pertama. cover image bukan punya saya.
**Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing : Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobio**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Regret**

 **by**

 **silumanKatak**

 **.**

" _Oikawa-_ senpai _! Tolong ajari aku_ jump-serve _!"_

.

Kalimat itu terdengar lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, hingga rasanya Oikawa merasa jengah. Kapten tim voli Seijoh tersebut menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa sesak di dada kian membuncah. Membuatnya mual.

"Oi! Kusoikawa! Aku akan menutup _gym_!" tepukan di pundah sang kapten membuatnya kembali menuju alam nyata. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Oikawa melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti dann segera meninggalkan _gym_. Membuat Iwaizumi, sang wakil, menghela napas.

-o-

Dua buah bakpao daging yang dibawa Oikawa masih terasa hangat. Namun tak ada niatan bagi pemuda beriris _hazel_ tersebut untuk memakannya. Langkahnya membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tak asing baginya sekarang.

.

" _Oikawa-_ senpai _! Tolong ajari aku_ jump-serve _!"_

.

Lagi. Kalimat itu terdengar lagi. Makin hari makin jelas saja. Menambah sesak dada saja.

Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dan menutupnya perlahan. Kantung bakpao yang dibawanya ia letakkan di atas nakas di samping satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. Ada sebuah bola voli juga di atas nakas itu.

Masih sama. Orang yang tidur di ranjang itu masih sama. Keadaannya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Walau sudah satu musim terlewat, tetap tak ada yang berubah. Mata senada _blueberry_ miliknya masih enggan menampakkan wujud. Bibir sewarna _cherry_ miliknya masih terkatup rapat. Tubuh atletis miliknya masih terbujur di sana.

.

" _Oikawa-_ senpai _! Tolong ajari aku_ jump-serve _!"_

.

Oikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Pandangannya serasa berembun. Atau karena sekarang musim dingin?

"A-aku bawakan bakpao daging kesukaanmu." Oikawa membawa dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tangan milik orang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang tersebut kemudian menggenggamnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening yang menanggapi ucapan Oikawa. Genggaman tangannya makin erat. Air matanya sudah hampir meleleh.

"Hari itu kau minta belikan bakpao daging padaku 'kan?" sebelah tangannya berpindah menuju wajah pucat junior kesayangannya. " Karena itu...bangunlah..." sang kapten menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya tumpah. "Bangunlah..." kata itu terus ia rapalkan bagai mantra.

.

" _Oikawa-_ senpai _! Tolong ajari aku_ jump-serve _!"_

.

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama." Oikawa menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tatap juniornya yang masih tak bergeming itu. "Aku akan mengajarimu melakukan _jump-serve_. Karena itu...bangunlah, Tobio- _chan_...kumohon..."

Oikawa terus memohon. Walau ia tahu yang ia lakukan mungkin hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Oikawa hanya ingin membuang rasa sesalnya. Rasa sesal karena mengabaikan orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi. Rasa sesal karena kecerobohannya yang membuat orang yang sangat ia sayangi mengalami hal buruk.

-o-

"Tobio- _chan_ , aku sudah dapat bakpao dagingnya." Si rambut cokelat melambai-lambaikan bungkusan berisi bakpao seraya menyebrang menuju sisi di mana Kageyama menunggunya.

"Oikawa- _senpai_! Awas!"

Hal yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah Tobio yang mendorongnya kembali ke sisi di mana ia datang. Hal yang teakhir kali ia ingat adalah tubuh Tobio yang berlumuran darah di hadapannya.

"TOBIO!"

-o-

"Oikawa- _senpai_." Oikawa tersentak. Kali ini suara yang menggema di kepalanya terdengar berbeda.

"Oikawa- _senpai_." Bukan. Kali ini bukan dari dalam kepalanya. Oikawa mengedarkan pandangannya.

Manik hazelnya membulat. Ia tak percaya mistis tapi yang ia alami saat ini membuat keyakinannya goyah.

Binar _blueberry_ itu.

Bibir itu.

Tubuh itu.

Bocah itu.

Tobio-nya.

"Oikawa- _senpai_."

Suaranya terdengar begitu nyata dan ribuan kali lebih merdu. Oikawa hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"T-Tobio- _chan_?"

"Terima kasih." Sosoknya mulai transparan.

"Tobio- _chan_ "

"Aku akan berlatih _jump-serve_ sendiri." Tersenyum. Bocah itu tersenyum seiring sosoknya yang kian menghilang.

"Tobio."

"Selamat tinggal."

"TOBIO!"

Sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi biip panjang di ruangan itu.

-o-

Sosok Kageyama telah menghilang namun tidak dengan penyesalan di dalam hati seorang Oikawa Tooru.

.

.

.END

Author's Note :

Hm... saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menulis cerita OiKage. Karena OiKage OTP saya. Beberapa _typos_ mungkin masih berkeliaran, ehehe... Maafkan cerita yang tidak jelas dan aneh ini. Uke!Kage itu sangat manis. Semoga saya bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi.

Review?

Terima kasih.


End file.
